


Simple Touch

by Levi8



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic ish, Post-Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi8/pseuds/Levi8
Summary: Neither of them said anything else as they both tried to bury themselves closer to the other. Just touching and tracing each others backs, necks, hair, not even looking at each other, Cisco's head still firmly under Harry's chin. Both of them just feeling, just breathing.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Simple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of a much longer AU season 5 fic I have in the works and I have no idea when it will be done. But there is such a terrible lack of touch starved Harrisco out here that once i finished this scene I was like... ya know what, let's make this it's own thing. So here ya go.

Cisco approached Harry much like a scared animal seeking shelter. Harry opened his arms, incredibly concerned by Cisco's nonverbal state, and did his best to appear as nonthreatening as possible. Cisco had taken the unspoken invitation and completed his cautious approach with a timid hug, like he wanted a hug but didn't think he'd be welcomed for very long. Harry didn't push him back though, and Cisco didn't pull away. Instead Harry tucked Cisco's head under his chin and tightened his hold incrementally and Cisco matched him increment by increment. 

Even as close as they were to each other and with how tightly they held on to each other, that hug felt less like an embrace and more like he was still dealing with a scared animal. Cisco was incredibly tense, clearly prepared to lash out at any sudden unexpected movements.

Snow had explained Cisco's state, but Harry hadn't expected his demeanor to induce such a visceral feeling of wrongness. Whatever Cisco had vibed about this 'Book of Destiny' had him running on survival instincts and little else.

"Ramon?" He whispered, not really sure why. Maybe just to ground himself, remind himself who he was with. He was answered in kind with a pathetic whimper and a stuttered gasp that had them both tightening their hold on each other, almost to the point of pain.

"C'mon. Over to the couch." Harry still whispered as Cisco audibly snuffled while nodding minutely.

It took some maneuvering to get them over to the couch without dislodging their embrace, but once they got there it became less hugging and more, science forbid the term, cuddling. Laying down seemed to settle Cisco, if only a little. He seemed less likely to bolt and more likely to hide.

Side by side, Harry combed his hands through Cisco's hair and Cisco placed his still bandaged hands on Harry's back, lightly scratching over the cloth of his shirt, eventually, with more courage than Harry had, making their way under his shirt to do the same. 

Harry might have choked back a sob or two at the contact, and when he did Cisco had just pressed himself even closer. The hug had calmed the crawling feeling on his skin that he'd been ignoring, but the actual skin to skin contact had him near tears. It felt incredible. Harry let himself enjoy it. As much as this moment was about calming Cisco down, it was just as much about grounding the both of them in this reality, and each other.

Neither of them said anything else as they both tried to bury themselves closer to the other. Just touching and tracing each others backs, necks, hair, not even looking at each other, Cisco's head still firmly under Harry's chin. Both of them just feeling, just breathing.

They fell asleep like that in the middle of the afternoon and they both woke several hours later finding themselves covered by Jessie's weighted blanket to the sound of Snow and Jessie talking downstairs.

Had it not been for nature, they both likely would have been happy to stay where they were. Nature did exist though, and when they were done they landed right back in each others orbit. Harry felt like the roles suddenly reversed, rather than giving comfort he felt like a leech, clinging to Cisco's warmth and his touch. 

His only way to pay him back was more of the same. One hand under Cisco's shirt, lightly rubbing his back, the other on the back of his neck, alternating between combing through his hair and brushing the back of his neck. It made Cisco shudder, and Harry smiled ever so slightly.

Harry was half tempted to drag them back to the couch when the scent of pasta wafted upstairs prompting Cisco's stomach to complain and Harry to muffle a laugh. Leaning back, Harry trailed the hand in Cisco's hair down his arm, grabbing his hand. 

For the first time since returning, Cisco looked him in the eye. It was such an incredibly soft look that Harry almost wanted to kiss him right then and there. The thought surprised him more than it should have but Harry was cognizant enough to know that un-crossable line was currently very very blurry, and finding out just where that line was at could and should wait, at least until after dinner.


End file.
